


spanner in the works

by ace8013



Series: artificially [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Mental Health Issues, Poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace8013/pseuds/ace8013
Summary: he knew he had messed up, it was hard to remember sometimes, just how old she was.and that you had to be gentle.-or, follow up to artificial lights.





	1. Arrival and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jandjsalmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jandjsalmon/gifts).



> this is gonna suck just saying  
> lowercase intended

"hey juggie."

"jellybean, what are you doing here?"

he spoke quietly, with a distressed tone, as if he were nervous.

"i'm here to see you. aren't you happy to see me?" she mimicked his hushed tone in response.

"of course I'm happy to see you- i'm," he sighed, rubbed his eyes. "does mom know you're here?"

"mom doesn't care-"

"does she know you're here? look me in the eyes and tell me she does." he seemed almost angry now.

"no," he groaned, "but she isn't home!" she recovered.

his face scrunched in confusion. "she won't be home until saturday! and I wanted to see you juggie." she looked at her shoes as she spoke.

"look I'm happy to see you JB, but won't grandma notice you're gone?" his eyebrows raised.

"juggie, grandma isn't around anymore." she spoke quietly. "I didn't want to be alone this week. besides, I want to visit you and dad."

he sighed.

"do you have a girlfriend?"

"what?" he was puzzled beyond belief at this point.

"that girl inside. is she your girlfriend?" she was smiling now, happy to be teasing her brother.

"that's betty."

"oh," he nodded as she spoke, "is she your girlfriend?" she grinned, for he looked thoroughly offended.

his mouth opened, then closed. "uh- maybe."

"oh my god, juggie!" she covered her mouth with her hands.

"yeah, she is and we were having a nice night, a nice normal night with our friends." his words were sharp, with an edge.

"sorry I interrupted."

he knew he had messed up, it was hard to remember sometimes, just how old she was.

and that you had to be gentle.

"look, jelly, why don't you come back inside with me, I'll get you a milkshake- hey when was the last time you ate?" he exterior had shifted, into a kind, parental demeanor.

"uh," was her response until she was cut off by his hand, waving his statement, and hers off.

"I'll get you a burger too." he put an arm around her small shoulders, more gentle than his previous grip on her elbow, and steered her inside.


	2. peace and prosperity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decisions are made on how to handle the current predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this fic the deleted scene in 1x13 of jug getting invited to live with the cooper's is canon soooo

the chime of a bell.

the noise of two sets of shoes on tile.

the door swung shut.

she was told to wait by the counter, after an order had been placed.

he went to speak with his accompiants.

"jug, what's up?" betty spoke, glancing behind him, to where she was waiting.

"is that jelly? what's she doin' here man?" archie said, his tone obviously concerned.

veronica glanced between the three, puzzled by their current predicament.

what was their predicament anyway?

"JB's in riverdale for the week, supposedly." he sat on the torn upholstery of the booth.

"does she need a place to stay?" betty questioned, but was cut off by him waving to his sister.

she began to walk towards them hesitantly, a milkshake in hand.

he slid closer to betty.

betty, getting the message, slid farther into the booth, as he patted the space on his other side, indicating she should sit there.

"jellybean, meet friends. friends, meet JB." he spoke, she sat.

"but I guess you already know archie and betty. that's veronica." he spoke loudly enough for them all to hear, but softly.

"she might look scary, but she's nice I promise," he smiled at both dark haired girls, "sometimes."

that made his sister smile.

she nodded, sipping her milkshake, looking up at him.

"so, jellybean, JB, do you need a place to stay? in riverdale? because juggie's staying with me, and my family won't mind."

betty spoke fast, her tone optimistic and chirpy.

"well," she spoke for the first time since sitting down, "I wouldn't want to impose,"

"oh no its fine." betty smiled and nodded, he ponytail bouncing.

and they spent the rest of that night, worry free.

five adolescents in a cheaply made booth, in a small diner, in an even smaller town.

but the week to come, was to be full of conflict and despair, not at all by coincidence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad writer with an even worse update schedule and no motivation hahaha rip


	3. four less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos ensues.

she arrived on a friday.

she was meant to stay till the next.

seven days.

she stayed for three.

* * *

 

monday.

she had spent the past few days happy, with him and his acquaintances.

he had an aesthetic vibe going, he couldn't afford to call them friends.

* * *

 

monday was the day, they were sat in betty's bedroom, both betty and veronica dressed in cheerleader outfits.

betty was brushing her hair, as the raven haired girl moaned on and on about her significant other, who was downstairs with her brother.

betty laughed, "calm down V."

"sorry, was I ranting again?"

"yeah," she nodded, only for betty to make a tsk-ing sound and straighten the girl's head, as she had begun a braid.

a screeching of tires.

the slam of car doors.

they didn't notice, but alice cooper did.

the boys did.

jughead's interest peaked, his word document abandoned, archie's gaze drifted from the television.

the sound of knuckles frantically rapping on a door, the doorbell ringing simultaneously.

the girls noticed.

"you guys stay here, I'm gonna go see who it is," betty spoke.

the two dark haired girls nodded.

they understood.

the door swung open.

"alice, what a suprise," a woman's voice, caused jughead to start in his seat.

"can I help you?" alice harbored a cold tone, no different than usual.

"where is my daughter?"

jughead stood, this was a problem.

"I don't know what you mean gladys,"

"you know exactly what I mean, where is my daughter you stone cold bitch?" words were spat with anger.

"mom? what's-" betty on the stairs.

"it was you! you stole my girl, you pyscho!" she had pushed past alice now, into the house.

but her comment hadn't been directed to betty.

jughead was standing in the kitchen doorway.

she came running down the stairs, sneakers clapping against the wood, the older girl shouting from behind.

"mom, what are you-" she began to protest.

"you're coming with me baby," the woman pulled her in close to her body.

"and you," she wheeled on him, "you stay away from my daughter! my family! I won't let you hurt us ever again, you wicked, wicked man! drink yourself to death for all I care!"

"mom-" he tried but the two were already slipping out the door, the younger clearly discontent, but didn't speak.

"oh my god jughead," when betty turned he was gone.

the back door clapped shut, with a bang, not as loud of that of the front, mere seconds ago.


	4. twenty four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only one place is open twenty four hours a day.

only one place is open twenty four hours a day.

and that's where they found him.

head buried in the crooks of his crossed arms, resting on the table.

his eyes shut.

he hadn't come to pop's right away.

he needed to be alone. 

the diner was packed until 22:47.

he would know.

at 22:30 jughead emerged and began his walk to the diner.

at 23:18 they door swung to reveal betty cooper and company.

he knew it was them without even looking up, or turning around from his place in the ripped and dirty booth.

people were speaking, not to him.

and when three old friends slide into the booth parallel to him and one next to him, he hears the chime of the door again.

considering the only people he thought to be friends were with him he presumed an adult had left the diner.

"juggie," betty's soft voice began. 

he gave her no chance. 

he picked up his head and set it down again on her chest, burying his face in her sweater. 

he felt tears began to slip, and his eyes began to burn. 

he could hear her heartbeat. 

he calmed.

he could protect them. 

he couldn't protect his sister from his estranged mother, but he could protect them. 

and her. 


End file.
